Life, Death, and Love
by PinkGoddess
Summary: 14 friends and killer in LA. They are fearless until they some of them start being killed off. And It's up to left over friends to find the kill and stop them. Read as relationships heat up and die off. Now has 6 chapters.rnPlease R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: My first story on fanfiction and not my last. I have no idea why i started a romanctict story but the good thing is that it's funny too. When I first started this all of my friends loved it. One thing I have to say is that now Riku is older he has a BIG situation coming up for him that's going to make one of my friends out there very, I mean very happy. And I do not own Kingdom Hearts. O well here's the story I hope ya like it.

* * *

"Ok, I got food, drinks, and everything else I need. Do you think that's enough Rome?" asked Lynn as she started to rearrange the food display in the kitchen. 

"Yes it's fine. Just relax and stop panicking. Every time it's your turn to throw the huge monthly party you start freaking out and you start to act like that other girl I had went out with 3 weeks ago. Man she was pretty but she kept panicking and acting like people were after her. She was just so paranoid. I dumped her before we had gotten to the restaurant." replied Romeo as he continued to sit on the couch and watch TV.

"Oh, so now you want to compare me to those slutty exes you used to go out with?" mumbled Lynn

"What did you say?" asked Romeo as he turned around from the TV and stared a Lynn.

"Oh, nothing, just rambling on and on about nothing acting like you care for me at all." Sighed Lynn as she grabbed a bowl of chips and plopped on the couch next to him.

"Ok, very nice." mindlessly replied Romeo as he grabbed some chips out of the bowl she was holding and still watching the TV.

In the house Romeo was always the laid back one. When ever things when wrong he was there to calm things down but never fix them he left that job for Lynn that was why she was kind of up tight. She always was there to fix everyone's problems and she was very reliable that was why people thought she should have been a psychiatrist in stead of a model because she was able to always help people but the pay is good being a model. When Romeo and Lynn were going out Lynn had kind of loosened up. They were practically soul mates and inseparable and still are but when Romeo cheated on her with some girl she used to know when she and Romeo first met in High School then they broke up which was just one month ago one month ago. They still have fillings for each other but Lynn can't out with him because the trust isn't there but she still gets jealous when he talks about his ex-girlfriends or when he goes out with some one else. Romeo and Lynn had broken up earlier because Rome never took relationships seriously because everything is like a joke to him. He always thought that he could have more than one cookie from the cookie jar but Lynn set him straight or at least we hope so.

The two continued to lie on the couch watching until their Grandfather clock stuck 5:00 clock. At that time both of them were laying down on the couch in a light snooze. Lynn was asleep in Romeo's arms embraced in a gentle with her head rested on his firm yet soft chest. She stirred a little as the first three bells rung then woke up after the 4th one. She slowly lifted her head from Romeo's chest and noticed that two hours had pasted and the she released herself from Romeo's hug and sat up from the couch which also woke him up too. Then Lynn cluelessly yawns, "What time is it Rome?"

Then Romeo sits up and looks at his watch and says, "It's 5:01 pm."

Lynn starts to scream franticly, "Its 5:01!"

"Well as of now it's 5:02 pm."

"Oh my god, Riku, Sora, Paulette, Monique, Faleen, Shad, Erinn, Monae, and the rest of them are going to be here any minute now! Why didn't you wake me up Rome?"

"I was asleep too, but if we hurry maybe we can fix up the house before the come over and plus they are always late so we have time Lynn! So come on let's get to work." said Romeo as he grabbed Lynn's arm and pulled her up from the couch and ran up stairs.

Things were usually like that in their house. Like one moment Romeo would be all lazy and crap when it came to work but when it came to the last minute Romeo got down to business. This usually pissed off Lynn because when she wants to do something ahead of time like prepare for a party he won't help out until minutes before the event. But it didn't for long because at the end he had always came through.

Within 20 minutes Romeo and Lynn had finished everything and changed for their big party. Even though there wasn't going to be a lot of people Lynn and Rome always made sure that all of there parties were something to remember. Out of all of the parties in LA There parties were the best whether they had it at there house or in a banquet hall everyone always loved them. But this party was only for their friends so it didn't really matter if the party was that good or not but the still prepared for it like it was one of their huge bashes. And this time for some reason everyone was late which worried Lynn horribly.

"Hey, where is everyone! They're late! I've heard of fashionably late but this is ridiculous!" complained Lynn pacing back and forth. "Romeo, can you look outside and sees if anyone is here yet?"

"Don't worry Lynn; I think that they know where they are going. And plus it gave us more time to get ready for our party and also you look really sexy in your bikini and Daisy Dukes." said Romeo as he ran down stairs just staring at Lynn and smirking.

"Are you trying to hit on me?" asked Lynn.

"Maybe, maybe not........Is it working?" cheerful asked Romeo.

"It was until you asked me if it was. Maybe next time"

There were a few seconds of silence between the two of them until the doorbell rang. Lynn quickly walked toward the door and opened it and everyone was there. Lizze, Monique, Paulette, Faleen, Erinn, Nicole, and Monae with their friends Sora, Prentice, Shad, Marques, and Antonio. "Hey, you all finally came. What happened?" asked Lynn.

"Girl, we all had to get you a little some'n some'n for you and Rome's tight new crib, even though you had moved in your house 4 years ago to this part of LA. But you gave us all something when we had something special happen to us. So we got a special gift for our very kind almost 21 year old friend." said Erinn as she hugged Lynn.

"Thanks for the wonderful presentation Erinn but let's just go swimming because it's hot." complained Monique.

"Ok but, where's the gift?" asked Lynn.

"Oh yeah, we had just ordered it today." giggled Paulette until she snorted and blushed. Everyone just stared at her then started to laugh.

Then Nicole broke the laughter by yelling, "CAN WE JUST GO SWIMMING!!!"

Everyone just stared at her very strangely then Romeo said, "We can go swimming but after me first." Then Romeo sprinted toward the pool threw of his shirt and dived in the pool while everyone else ran behind him.

In the pool area the guys were playing water basketball and the girls were swimming or jumping from the diving board. To all of the girls some of the boys looked very sexy in the water in their swim trunks. Everyone was drawn to at least one of the guys in the pool except for Paulette. She just layed do on her towel catching some rays until she saw this fine silver-haired boy walk in to the yard. Paulette just followed his with her eye and then saw she saw his beautiful deep blue eyes. She continued to stare at him until he took of his shirt she know that she was sprung then as she climbed up to the diving board she continued to stare at him just captured by his handsome looks. Everything was fine until Lynn and Monique came running out of the water yelling, "Hey Riku." and embraced him into a powerful hug.

Then Paulette mumbled to herself, "That's Riku?" She couldn't believe it after all these years she finally sees him again after him practically disappearing from the face of the Earth he's back, the fine boy she once fell in love with seven years back. Even though he didn't like her back she is still so happy to see him and still is love stuck by him.

From the ground Riku looked around the pool area cluelessly until he saw Paulette and called out to her, "Hey Paulette!"

Paulette was so excited but also nervous she stood up on the diving board and replied, "Hi Rikkkuuuuuu!" But as she answered she fell off the diving board belly flopping into the water.

At first everyone thought that it was funny and started laughing but after 30 seconds everyone started to panic.

"Maybe she's faking it. She can hold her breath really long, right?" asked Monae as she looked frightened.

"No! I really think that she's drowning." screamed Faleen, "Shad go save her!"

"No way!" said Shad, "The last time I saved someone it was you and you practically made me drown too!"

"Hey Antonio why don't you go save........... Antonio, Antonio? Where's Antonio?" said Monae as she looked around.

"I think he when to the bathroom or home or something, I forgot." said Riku, "But I'll save her." said Riku . Riku didn't hesitate saving Paulette; he just dived right into the water because he kind of thought that it was his fault that she was drowning so it was the least he could do. It didn't take long for Riku to save her because he saved people and a daily bases because he's a life guard at the beach. After 15 seconds came up with Paulette and gently lied her on the concrete ground. "Ok I saved her I'm done."

"Is she breathing?" asked Lizze.

"I don't know. I'm not a doctor." said Riku

"Nope." replied Monique an she pressed two fingers against Paulette's neck and stood up," Riku give her mouth to mouth."

"Hey, I saved her isn't that good enough." complained Riku, "Won't anyone else like to help her this time?" everyone became quiet and just stared at him. "Fine! I'll save her again!" complained Riku.

At that moment Riku slowly walked over to Paulette and placed his soft pink lips on her mouth started giving her mouth to mouth. After a few breaths into Paulette's mouth Riku realized that she was faking it because she was smiling and decided to wake her up. So Riku took a deep breath and gave Paulette the longest French kiss that he ever gave to a girl (which was only about 5 seconds to some he didn't really know). Then all of a sudden you see Paulette's eyes snap open.

"Ok everyone, she's awake." announced Riku, "It was just a case of sleeping beauty." As he walked toward the house he yelled, "You other so called men are punks!"

As Prentice watched that juicy kiss that Paulette got from Riku and he turned green with envy because he had had a crush on Paulette ever since they were in the 6th grade and now that we all are in are early 20's he still hasn't been able to even hug her. And even now he saw her majorly flirtting with Riku. He was so pissed off that he thought that he would have more luck with Paulette with everyone drunk she wouldn't know what hit her or what happened to her. So he waited until everyone was back (even Riku and Antonio) then walked to the wine closet grabbed 16 bottles of Courvoisier walked back to the pool area and yelled "Courvoisier anyone??!!"

Then everyone yelled, "PASS THE COURVOISIER!!!!!" Then they all jumped out the pool grabbed some bottles and started drinking.

* * *

Now everyone is drunk anything could happen, I mean anything. Like what did Riku think about that kiss or if anything more happened between Paulette and Riku or Lynn and Romeo. Well you not going to find out what happens until I write more. Until next time adios amigos. 


	2. Awakaning From a Wild Night

Note wow chapter 2! I did think I would have time to write this one cause I started to work on some other stories. I'm sorry to those who like this and been waiting for this for a while. this chapter is a little funny and gets only a little intamate but that's for you to decide.Oh yeah** I do not own Kingdom Hearts **but if I did it would be partly a love story game and Riku would have a girl friend. Well here's the story...

* * *

The next day around 12:00 in the afternoon Lynn lied knocked out on a bed just barely asleep really 'cause the sun that shined through the window was really irritating as it shined on to her head. It must have really been one heck of a night because light doesn't normally bother her. Lynn then started to toss 'n turn then she slowly opened her eyes and put her hand on her forehead and moaned, "Man what a night...What happened?" Then she sat up and started to look around and she notices that the room is red, black, and blue, has a basketball rim in, and there was a R on almost everything in the room. "This isn't my room," thought Lynn, "Why am I in Romeo's room? Where's Romeo?" Just then she slowly turned her head to her left and looked down and saw Romeo and gasps, "No...No I DIDN'T." as she threw the covers off of her and Rome. She gave of a sigh of relieve when she noticed that she had on her same bikini from last night and that he had on a pair of boxers. Everyone could tell that Lynn likes Romeo like a boyfriend but she didn't want to sleep with him like Paulette wanted to with Riku because she just wasn't ready for him and her... well not yet. 

"Rome, wake up." whispered Lynn as she gently shook him trying to wake him up but it didn't work he just continued to lye down and rolled over away from her. Then she just sighed and sat on his abs (which were pretty firm) and close his nose and his mouth and with in 10 seconds he woke up and flipped over on top of Lynn and kind of pinned her to the bed.

"What?! Couldn't you tell that I was asleep!" angrily complained Romeo.

"Yeah, but do you remember anything from last nigh, after we started drinking." calmly asked Lynn.

"Yeah I remember a bunch of drunk people sing 'Pass the Courvoisier'. Then, we bought out some more drinks and drunk some more. I remember us making out sometimes throughout the night."

"What do you mean by sometimes?"

"Like every 20 minutes." said Romeo as he slightly smiled with delight as if he accomplish something great.

Lynn just stared up at him and replied, "Ok... I'm not going to respond to that right now. But what else happened?"

"We came into my room fell onto the bed and stared making out again, something happened after that, and then... you wake me up! And Antonio left sometime throughout the night... And let's move to another subject."

"Wait a minute, did you say that we did **something **after we fell on to the bed?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what we did... But on thing that I can tell you is that I had on pants a shirt and you had on some pants and a different bikini before we woke up."

"What?!! Then did we do it???"

"I don't know." panicked Romeo as he put his hand on the back of his neck but still sitting on Lynn's stomach, "Does anything hurt?"

"Yeah, my neck and my head hurt's."

"Ok, your head hurts because your hang over and your neck is hurting because we were making out so we didn't do it."

"How do you know?" asked Lynn as she leaned up to him and put her arm around his neck to keep her up.

"Because if we did it there would be a lot more things hurting besides your neck and you head. If you know what I mean." answered Romeo as he gave off his little smirk again.

Lynn let go of his neck and just stared at him stangly and replied," I think that your going to have a hard time getting married."

"Why Lynn?"

"Because your going to hurt the woman every time you want to have sex!"

"You didn't complain when we first going out."said Romeo as gently touched her face.

"Well I didn't really call that anything because we didn't have sex we just lied down in the bed with you cuddling me and we were talking.

"Oh yeah I for got that part." laughed Romeo, "Weren't those the good old days?" said Romeo as they laughed together.

For a few moments Romeo and Lynn just stared at each other and lightly blushed then Lynn said," Let's go see what shape our house and our friends are in...But can you first get off of me."

Then Romeo in a sexy Spanish accent said, "Solo lo tu darme un beso."

"What the...Stop talking in Spanish and get of me! We were kissing last night you don't need another kiss!"

"Well I guess were just going to be here for a while in this awkward position until you give me a kiss. And you know that I have no problem being in this position."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" asked Lynn as she stared at Romeo and the replied, "Never mind, I don't want to know it might give you ideas... Just get off of me!"

"Not until you give me a kiss!" said Romeo as he put his hand behind her head as if he was getting ready to kiss her anyway.

"Ok I'll kiss you!" yelled Lynn. Just then Romeo lifted up Lynn's head and gently gave her an innocent kiss short (short as in 6 seconds) kiss. "Happy now." sarcastically said Lynn even though she know deep down inside she knew that she wanted to kiss him longer but she restaned herself.

"A matter of fact yes...Yes I am very happy because I was just kissed by the most beautiful woman in the world." said Romeo as he slid off of her and put on a shirt he picked of the floor.

Then slightly smiled, looked at Romeo and asked him, "Are you trying to hit on me, again?

"Maybe maybe not... Is it working?"

"Maybe if you don't ask if it's working it might work. But let's go see what condition our house is in." said Lynn as she got of the bed.

Then out of nowhere Romeo said,"Then maybe this will work." and he grabbed Lynn by the hips and kissed her hard on the lips and they fell on to the bed in a makeout freenzy.

* * *

Well that's chapter two. Sorry I didn't stay to my word and tell you was the others thought of the night before but one thing I can tell you is that Monae is up to something and you'll find out in chapeter 3. May be after I get a few more reviews it might encorage me to write chapters 3 and 4. and Kairi will be in ch 4 and will strike up some chaos for the others and you will find out more about that night. 


	3. One Gun Two Deaths

Well I typed ch.3 for those of you waiting for this. Thank you to my two faithful readers who have encouraged me to keep writing this story. With out you this chapter would still be in my head will still be in my head. Well here's that chapter about Monae. Oh yeah **I do not own Kingdom Hearts**. Well on with the story.

* * *

While Lynn and Romeo were up stairs "having fun" Monae was just awakening from a horrible nightmare in the guest house. "Aahh!" she screamed as she shoot up and brushed her hair back with her fingers and began to talk again, "Hey Antoino I had the worst nightmare that you had left me to go see Maria...." said Monae as she looked around and noticed that Antoino was gone. Only thing that she could do was worry and wonder if her dream was real or not. 

Monae slow got at up and put on some jeans and a T-shirt that said 100 percent Innocent and walked past the pool to the house. She noticed Riku and Sora were floating an air bed in the middle of the pool. She laughted a little and thought that the liquor got to the worst of Monique and Paulette or at least made them really crazy. Then Monae walked into the family room and found Monique lying on the sofa and and Lizzie lying on the floor. She slowly walked over to Lizzie hoping that she wouldn't back slap her in her sleep (as she did many times before) and gently shook her and whispered, "Lizzie wake up... Lizzie?"

Then Lizzie turned over and whined, "What now...What do yo want?" as she grabbed a pillow off the couch and put it over her head.

"Did you see Antoino anytime last night or this morning?" asked Monae as she kneld by Lizzie's side and took the pillow from her.

Then Lizzie stached the pillow from her and replied, "He left last night around 8:00."

"Was he doing anything before or while he was leaving."

"Yeah, he was on the phone with one of his friends named Maria and said he was going to pick her up in 15 minutes. And can I go back to sleep, please?"

At that moment Monae stood up and and ran outside to her car and started driving to her house. "I knew it...I knew that it wasn't just a dream." said Monae as she speed down the streeet in her Lambergini. She was so fierous. She couldn't believe for the tenth time that Antoino her boyfriend for was cheating on her again.

As Monae pulled up into the drive way and got out of the car and walked up to Antoino's car and looked inside. When she looked inside his car she saw a purse, a jacket, some lipstick, and some tic-tacks that all weren't her's. And right then she knew that both Antonio and Maria were in her house and that she had to do something about it.

So Monae walked through the front door of the house and looked around the front foryer. She noticed that there were shoes by the front door and there was a light light comming from Antonio's room. Monae continued to walk up the stairs to Antonio's room and when she got to the door of his room she saw Antonio and Maria cuddling in the bed and there was clothing all over the floor. Then quickly she ran down the hall to Antonio's gun room and put on some shotting gloves and picked up Antoino's favorite siver gun, put the gun behind her back and walked back to the doorway of Antonio's room.

"Hey you, you missed me?" said Monae as she leaned on the wall grasping on to the shiny gun.

"Ah, Monae! Where did you come from? Aren't you suppose to be at Lynn's house?" quickly replied Antonio as he jumped up awaking up Maria which caused them both to grab covers from the bed and wrap them around theirselves.

Then Monae just laughed a little and answered him, "Yeah, but I came home early to spend time with you... But it looks like you're already spending some quailaty time with Maria."

Then Antonio stood up still holding up the sheet around him quickly saying, "Oh no, this isn't what it looks like it's just umm it just not what it looks like."

"Oh then what is it, a towel party." sarcaticly replied Monae.

"Umm would you belive that?" briefly laughted Antonio.

"No... I wouldn't but I would believe that you time is up." said Monae as she squeesed the gun a little tighter with angrer.

Then Antonio looked at her strangly and said,"What do you mean?"

"I mean this." said Monae as she pulled the gun from behind her back and pointed it directly at his heart.

"Hey you wouldn't shot me. You wouldn't." said Antonio as he walked up to her.

"Or maybe I would." said Monae, "For two years you have been cheating on me 10 times in a row. But now it's you turn to feel the pain. Any last words?" said Monae as she took the safty lock off the gun.

" Don't do it... you know that you love me...." said Antonio just before she pulled the trigger on the gun and Antonio fell to the floor surrounded in a pool of his blood.

Then over in the corner Maria started screaming and Monae yelled,"Stop screaming!" as she shot her too.

Then she dropped the gun on the floor and cried, "What did I do? Oh may god, I got to clean this mess up before I call the cops and depose of all the wittnesses before the cops get to them... If there are any."

* * *

Well here's the end of chapter 3. Monae really did it this time. Chapter 4 is coming soon to a computer near you with Kairi the chaos starting girlfriend. 


	4. An Unexpected Visitor and A Weid Afterno...

Author's Note: Hey everyone sorry it took me soo long to write this chapter. It took so long because I accidently messed up my main computer and I had to hook up an old computer to work on. So I'm really sorry. Oh yeah the disclaimer **I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts.** And back to the story.

* * *

Shortly after Monae's little episode everything was quiet and peaceful at Lynn's house. Lizze and Monique are still asleep in the game room. Paulette, Prentice, and Erin are asleep in the game room. Fallen and Shad are in one of the guest bedrooms. Nicole and Marques are in the movie room. Sora and Riku are still in the middle of the pool asleep on the airbed. And Lynn and Romeo are in the kitchen eating breakfast. Yes, everything was just perfect (except for the major hangover headaches they are all going to have soon). You would have never known that there was anything wrong in the neighborhood because it was just so peaceful. But all the quietness would end soon because something was about to happen, something big.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Romeo and Lynn were sitting by the window and eating cereal in the kitchen waiting for something.

Then Romeo slammed down his cereal bowl and whined, "Man, they're never going to wake up."

"Well, maybe they need a little help?" said Lynn as she pointed to the house's stereo system.

Then Romeo just shock his head and replied, "No, it's only funny when the wake on their own."

"Fine... But let me get the video camera so we can record this thing. Man this is going to be so funny."

"Ok, fine but hurry and don't wake up anyone because when you and your friends are all in the same time room you all make a lot of noise and we don't need that. I'll be on the pool deck when you come back." said Romeo as stood up and started to walk outside.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Mumbled Lynn as she started to run out the kitchen in to the family room to find Lizze and Monique awake.

But before she could even get into the room Monique said. "Hey Lynn, where are you running off to and what were you and Romeo yelling about?"

Then Lynn stopped and replied, "I'm going to get the video camera to video tape what happens when Riku and Sora wake up. And Romeo said that I couldn't wake them up because it wouldn't be funny if I woke them up."

"Why is them waking up going to be funny?" asked Lizze as she stood up from the couch.

"Someone pushed them out in the middle of the pool last night and if I know them as well as I do they are going to make their awakening funny especially because their together." said Lynn as she started to giggle a little.

Then Monique started to laugh, "Oh my god! Paulette and me did that to them last night and we thought that that would be funny when we see they wake up! Oh... I have to wake up Paulette. Come on Lizze.

Then Monique and Lizze got up and Monique ran up stairs with Lynn and Lizze ran down the hall toward the movie room.

As Lynn ran towards her room to get the video camera Monique ran into the game room to get Paulette and Erin and maybe Prentice. But as she opened the door to the room she looked around and saw Erin asleep on the floor, the TV on, and Paulette embraced in Prentice's arms and then Monique fell on the floor and started to laugh. And within a few seconds Erin opened her eyes and yawed, "Who's laughing?"

"Oh good morning oops I mean afternoon, Erin." replied Monique as she sat up and stopped laughing.

"Wait a minute what do you mean by good afternoon?" asked Erin as she sat up and looked at Monique strangely.

Then Monique stood up and walked to the wind on opened the shades and said, "Well it's surely not 5 am."

"Well where's Paulette?" cluelessly asked Erin.

"Umm... She's right behind you." snickered Monique.

Then Erin turned around and saw Paulette and Prentice on the couch together and she started to crack up and so did Monique. Then with in a few seconds Paulette started to move and then and whined, "Mommy I don't want to go to school today."

Then Monique and stopped laughing then started to laugh again then Paulette opened her eyes and yelled, "Hey what are you two doing here? And who is touching me? Is it Riku?" Then Monique and Erin started to laugh and then Paulette slowly turned her head to look at who is embracing her. And when she saw that the arms that were around her were Prentice's arms she screamed and woke him up which made them both fall to the floor and crawl away from each other.

And within a matter of seconds Shad, Fallen, and Lynn ran in and jumped on the floor and covered Paulette's mouth and said, "What is wrong with you people?! I heard you guys all the way down the hall and you woke up Shad and Fallen and probably Riku and Sora before I could record them waking up! And why was she screaming anyway?"

Then Erin stood up and replied, "She woke up and saw Prentice hugging her in his sleep."  
  
And then Paulette whined, "It was gross he was touching me!"

"Oh come on!" sighed Fallen, "You guys are so childish! You guys are almost 21 you should be so much more mature than that!"

"Shut up!" whined Paulette as she stood up and ran out the room.

"Umm... Fallen are your friends always this crazy?" said Shad as he started to walk out the room.

Then Fallen followed him and replied, "I'm embarrassed to say yes."

Then everyone just followed them out the room down stair and went outside onto the pool desk to wait for Riku and Sora to wake up (and luckily they were still asleep). Everyone was so anxious to see them wake up. But 5 minutes later they heard a car pull up into the driveway and heard some heels clicking toward the house and the person rang the doorbell. And then Romeo turned toward Lynn and said, "Aren't you going to get that?"

"No," replied Lynn, "It's probably just some salesman. Just forget about it."

"Umm... Ok whatever you say." said Romeo as he shoved a hand full of popcorn in his mouth.

Then within a few seconds the doorbell rung again and then they all heard the clicking started to move toward the backyard. Then everyone slowly turned toward the opening to the back yard and they all saw Kairi walk in wearing a white belly-top with a red mini-skirt and some red high heels. And she yelled, "Hey everyone! Where's Sora?"

And at that moment Sora woke up and said, "Kairi, is that you?" and then he looked around him and tried to sit up and yelled, "What am I doing out here! Riku get up!"

And then Riku yawned and said, "Shut up Sora and let me sleep."

"But Riku we're in the middle of a pool!"

"We're in the middle of a pool!" yelled Riku and he started to try to stand up and then he started to rock the airbed.

"Riku stop rocking the bed... Riku, Riku!" yelled Sora just before the airbed flipped over.

Then everyone started to laugh and Lynn broke the laughter by saying, "Hey everyone, I have good news and bad news. The good news was that Lynn got the thing on tape. The bad news was that...Mmm, I guess there isn't any bad news than that Riku is still under the water."

Then Paulette yelled, "What Riku is still under the water?! I have to save him!"

"No, stupid, I'm joking He's coming up with Sora right a bout now." Said Lynn as Riku and Sora emerged from the water.

Then Riku and Sora stood up and in the water and saw Kairi and in that both said in unison, "Kairi?"

* * *

Well that's chapter three chapter 5 will be about Kairi's visit. Sorry that this chapter wasn' that exciting or romantic compared to the last chapter. And I'll tell you one thing ch 5 is going to be better that this one. Please Review. 


	5. The reason for coming

Writers block they name is pink. Well here the story. And **I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.**

* * *

Shortly after everyone sees Kairi after the Riku and Sora pool incident, we find Riku, Sora, Romeo, Lynn, Monique, and Paulette sitting around the family room with Kairi while the others are scatted around the house. All of those in the family room were staring at Kairi mindlessly until Paulette blurred out, "Kairi, how did you get here and why are you here?"

Then everyone just turned their heads toward Paulette and gave her the evil eye except for Kairi who just starred at her confusingly. And before Kairi could say anything Sora jumped up and yelled defensively, "Paulette, can you show a little respect to Kairi, and stop being mean?"

"What?!!" yelled Paulette as she stood up too, "I was just asking her the questions everyone else wanted to ask her!"

"Well... It was rude!" yelled Sora.

"Why you little..." growled Paulette as she stepped toward Sora shaking her fist.

Then Kairi stood up and push them apart and said, "Stop bickering, it's no big deal. And what did you all want to ask me?"

For about 15 seconds everyone just starred at Kairi and then at Paulette who responded, "Don't look at me, how about somebody else asks the questions here." said Paulette as Sora and her backed away from each other and sat down.

Then everyone looked at Sora and he said, "Ok, fine, whatever." Then Sora moved to the edge of his sit, took one deep breath and stared at Kairi. For some reason when he looked at her he forgot everything that he was going to say. He was just lost in Kairi's eyes just staring in to the deep blue ocean like color of her eyes. All that he could think about was the Density Islands and the day that he, Riku, Monique, Paulette, and Lynn left the islands. It was the 16th summer of their lives (but the 17th summer for Riku) and the one that bothered them the most because they were practically all grown up and they didn't know anything about the outside world only just that it was out there waiting to be explored. So throughout the summer Riku, Sora, Kairi, Monique, Lynn, and Paulette they started building a raft to go explore world but Kairi wasn't really sure if she wanted to go out there and leave her home that she had been living on for about pretty much most of her life. And when it got to the day before their planned date for their departure, Kairi said that there was a huge chance that she wouldn't be going on the trip being worried about the unknown mysteries about the unknown world to them. So they told her to gather some necessary items that she would want and need and meet them at midnight but the raft on the obstacle part of the play island if she wanted to go and that they would give her 20 minutes after midnight to get to the raft. But when that time came she didn't show up and they had to leave her and that was one of the saddest moments of Sora's life when they push the raft of the shore and floated out into the ocean never to return to the island or see anyone from the island ever again. He had just stared out toward the island drowning in his own sorrow trying to feel so closeness to Kairi and at that moment he vowed to search for Kairi and to find away to return to the island to get her. Until now, because Kairi in Lynn's family room right now and Sora still was lost in her eyes.

After 15 seconds of Sora drooling over Kairi, Monique started to wave her hand in front of Sora's face calling out to him, "Hello... Sora, are you awake? Sora...?"

For the first two tries Sora didn't blink or move at all until Monique smacked him in the back of his head and he yelled, "Hey what was that for!"

"You spaced out so I took you out of it." snickered Monique.

"So that didn't mean that you had to hit me!"

"Oh well, too bad! Your going to cry now or ask Kairi how did she get here from the island after we stranded her there without anyway of getting off."

Then everyone became silent and stared at her strangely especially Romeo who didn't know anything about where all of them came from. And then Kairi started to laugh, "Oh, so that's what you all been acting so weird. It's no big deal I was going to tell you all anyway but I'll tell you now. Do you all remember the day you all left?"

Then Riku, Sora, Kairi, Monique, Lynn, and Paulette all looked at each other and replied, "Yeah..." While Romeo sat where he was in silence because he didn't know what was going on.

Then shortly after they replied Kairi continued, "Yeap, it was about a year and a half after you all left. I had been worried sick about you not knowing wheatear you were dead, drowning, starving, kidnapped, got killed by the other because of hunger, or if you made it to you destination and I had been wishing ever since that night that I had gone with you. Me, Wakka, Tidus, and Selphane decided to do the same thing you all did and leave the island. But it took us 3 months to build a raft because we wanted to build a little better that the first one that you all went off in. We sailed across the sea for one month and ended up in lower California. And we have been searching for you all ever since."

"If you've been worrying about me and wishing that you came with us ever since we left, and searching for me ever since you got here, then why didn't you come with us that one night?" asked Sora as he leaned forward and stared in to Kairi's deep blue eyes again.

Then Kairi took and deep breathe and started to talk "Well, on the night that you all left about 2 hours before midnight I was packing for the trip. I was actually going to go on the trip but on my way to the raft as I was walking down my street to the dock to row my boat to the play island something happened. I was grabbed by someone and locked in to the dock's shed. I was franticly trying to get out but by the time I got out and got to the play island the raft was out in to the light of the full moon. I was one of the most romantic nights I have ever seen but I had no one to share it with but my tears of sadness as a stared of into the direction of the raft and all of my hopes and dreams just drifting away along with my best friends. I had never forgotten that night and started to prepare to look for you."

"You were out on the beach that night?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, but I guess that I was 25 minutes too late."

"No wonder why I had felt you so close by as I stared at the shore. You were staring at the raft and I was staring at the island so we together on that night but not next to each other." said Sora as his eyes lighted up with excitement.

"Kairi," added Riku, "who locked you in the dock shed?"

Then Kairi looked around the room and stared at Paulette and Monique angrily and replied, "It was Paulette and Monique. They were the ones that locked me in that horrid shed and made me miss the raft."

"What!" yelled Sora, "Monique and Paulette, you both are the reasons why we didn't have Kairi along on our trip!"

"Calm down Sora... Maybe there is more beyond this. Maybe it wasn't Monique and Paulette maybe it was some one else that could have looked like them." said Riku as he tried to protect them and Monique and Paulette started to look around a little.

"Well, Riku, let's just ask them then." sarcastically said Sora. "Monique and Paulette, where were you 6 years ago and 2 hours before midnight on the night we left the island?"

Then Monique and Paulette looked at each other and then Monique jabbed Paulette in the arm and Paulette answered him, "Around my house."

"But did you or did you not lock Kairi in the shed?"

Monique and Paulette then stared at each other strangely and replied in unison, "Yes..."

"I knew it yelled Sora, "I knew you guys had some thing to do with Kairi not coming with us!"

"Well, Sora, we're sorry!" yelled Monique

"Sorry isn't good enough! We missed out on six years to spend with Kairi!"

"You wouldn't have spent six years with Kairi because we all got separated anyway when we got here. Remember when we first got here, Sora. We were all together for one year then we started to go through money problems then we all had to work which took us to different places. And before you knew it Riku was gone of with his work, Paulette disappeared from the state and country, Lynn went of to college after she meet Romeo, and you and me, Sora, stayed here. And you know Sora that if Kairi came here that she would have left to explore the world too. So you can't keep blaming things that happened a long time ago." yelled Monique as ended the arguing.

For a while everyone was quiet until Romeo broke the silence by saying, "Ok what was that all about."

Then Lynn replied, "Oh nothing, just a long clear up about our past."

"You mean that you didn't come from here?"

Lynn shakes her head no.

"No wonder why you said that you had no family. Are they still on the island?"

Lynn shakes her head yes and said before he could say anything else, "I'll tell you later. Ok..."

"Ok."

Then everyone stood up and started to walk toward the kitchen and was stopped by Fallen and Shad running down the stairs looking horrified.

"Is everything ok?" asked Riku as he caught Fallen as she ran into him.

"No, something happened." said Fallen. "Antonio's dead."

* * *

Well ch. 6 will come soon.

and take this survey.

Do you want the Inu Yash crew and the other KH people in the story or just the KH crew.

Please ansewers as many times you want for you choice to be chossen for the next chapter.

Thanks.


	6. Sora's House

Author's Note: Well I'm back. And put up another Story too called _Summer Camp Temptations_Here's the summary: Sora and Riku are sent to an over night camp. And at camp Sora meets this girl that he thinks is incredible and can't stop thinking about her. But with a promise given to Kairi he tries to avoid the girl but his emotions won't let him. Will Sora go for the new girl or ditch Kairi? Well check that out later meanwhile here's is chapter 6!!! Oh yeah **I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. **And by the way since riku'sgirl was the inly person who voted the InuYasha crew is now in this. Enjoy.

LDL Chapter 6

The next week, around 5:00 pm, after all of the drama, we find Monique, Sora, and Paulette at Sora's and Monique's house (of course). They were all sitting around the kitchen sipping coffee waiting for InuYasha and his friends to come over. Just about a week ago Monique had invited them to come over one day and they choose to come over today. Sora wasn't too happy to hear about them coming and is over by the window sipping his coffee staring at InuYash's and Kagome's house and sighed loudly.

"What's wrong with you now?" asked Monique as she slammed down her coffee mug after hearing him sigh for about the 27th time.

"Oh, it's nothing. . ." replied Sora as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh nothing my foot! What's wrong you been like this all day and I know it's not because I invited Paulette to stay overnight because your use to her craziness!" yelled Monique as she stood up and leaned over the table toward him.

"Hey!" yelled Paulette as she stared at Monique angrily.

But Monique ignored her and Sora answered Monique as he turned in his chair, "Why do you always have to invite InuYasha over? You know that we don't get along with each other and he's just kind of freaky and scares me too."

The Monique leaned away from him, sighed and replied, "Because they are our friends and I wanted to invite them over. And you invite Kairi over even though I don't want her over."

Then Sora paused for a while and turned back around to look Monique in her big brown eyes and said, "Well that's different. We have known Kairi since we where little kids. . . Hey wait, does this have anything to do with me going out with Kairi?

Monique stared at him strangely trying hard not to blush (she still did) and responded, "What are you talking about? I just don't like her. There is just some thing that I don't like and just leave me alone." Then she crossed her arms and sat back down.

"I knew it!" cheered Sora as he jumped up out of his seat.

"Shut up and leave me alone!"

"Aww, isn't that sweet? The two love birds are arguing." laughed Paulette as she stopped sipping her coffee.

"Man just shut up. What about you and Riku? You can't even talk straight around him just like on the island. You're just so childish."

"No I'm not. I just don't want to talk around him. I am just waiting for him to talk to me." sternly replied Paulette as she stood up and held her head up high.

Then Monique started to laugh, "I doubt that he will ever talk to you or ask you out."

And just a few seconds after Monique said that Paulette started to cry, "Shut up that's mean!"

"Man that's nothing to cry about. You're just a big baby, Paulette." said Sora as he walks out of the kitchen in to the family room.

"Shut up!" cried Paulette again.

Then Monique turned around and said, "Paulette, no wonder why the CIA fired you. You're too sensitive. You would cry even if someone called you stupid."

"For your info I quit." said Paulette as she stopped crying.

"Wait, you were in to CIA?" asked Sora as he walked back in the room.

"Yes."

"Cool! Riku and I have been playing those James Bond game forever and always wanted to meet a real live one!"

"Riku likes people like me!" cheerfully asked Paulette.

"No Paulette, he might be interested in people like you." said Monique, "He likes people like James Bond and you were just in the CIA. There is a difference."

Then Paulette paused then replied, "No, he loves me because I'm better than James Bond."

"Right you think that." said Monique as she and Sora started to laugh.

"Hey!!!" yelled Paulette as they still continued to laugh.

As they started to get ready for their night with InuYasha and the others to come over Paulette noticed in the kitchen that Sora had found a bottle and hid it in the family room. She figured out that Sora wanted to kiss someone or he wanted to kill some with a bottle but either way it involved using a bottle. Most likely he wanted to kiss someone while playing spin the bottle or 7 minutes in Heaven.

At the same time Monique was in her art studio working on a new episode of her anime series she working on on the side of helping with another anime show. She started drawing anime drawing at the very young age of 13 (when she was on the island), and cam out with her first anime cartoon show came out when she only 19. The cartoon she's working on right now is when the main character, Shira, starts to fall in love with her best friend she knew for her whole life. The main character's best friend, Herushani, had liked her since the first day they met, until he met this other girl that he had saved from a dark angel (which was in the episode before this one). Shira became jealous and realized how much she liked him after her started to spend more time with the other girl.

Monique started to write this episode after Sora and Kairi hooked up 5 days ago at a grocery store. And ever since then Monique has been acting kind jealous of that and started to think of Sora more than just a friend after all of the times she rejected Sora when Kairi wasn't there. And then Monique really learned the meaning of you never appreciate what you have until it's gone.

Just as they were starting to finish up getting ready someone knocked on the front door. And everyone looked at Monique and she replied, "Fine, I'll get it!" Then she quickly moved to the door and slowly opened the door without seeing who was there and said, "You know that we have a doorbell?"

Then when Monique realized that the guy that she was talking to was a total hottie. But it was too late the guy responded, "Oh, I'm sorry. My crazy brother from next door locked me out and told me to come here come here and wait for him while him and Kagome finish something.

"Your InuYasha's bro?" asked Monique as she closed the door and let him step staring at his long gorgeous hair and then his face, "You don't look alike, but your hair is similar."

"Yeah, we've noticed." he said as he followed Monique in to the kitchen.

"So what's your name?" Monique asked him.

"Sesshomaru." he answered as he and Monique walked in to the kitchen.

The moment that Monique opened the door for Sesshomaru she was instantly love stuck. She was practically drooling over him as she continued to follow him with her eyes. To her she was just the cutest person ever and that was never going to change.

As Monique and Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen Sora greeted him and introduced him to Paulette, and then he gave him so coffee and invited him to sit at the table.

As they sipped coffee many thoughts ran though their heads. Monique for so reason was thinking about how hot Sesshomaru was. She would probably be thinking about him until she dies the way that she was looking at him. As Sora was sipping his he was wondering if Monique was still mad at him about going out with Kairi. He also wondered if she would be mad about his surprise guest tonight. Paulette was practically shaken with fear because she used to be in the CIA and she remembers Sesshomaru as a Japanese assassin she had been trying to kill 8 years ago. On the street he was known as the Silver Demon but anywhere else he was invisible because he only was found at night when he did his dirty work for the Japanese mafia and other dark societies, and it was still hard to find him then too. Out of all of the people Paulette had to go after Sesshomaru was the only one she couldn't catch him, and now she has the chance to do what she always wanted to do by killing Sesshomaru, but she was unarmed and wasn't in the CIA anymore. So she just decided to forget about it and relax for now.

At the same time that Paulette was worrying, Sesshomaru was staring at her strangely. Sesshomaru thought that Paulette looked familiar. He remembered a CIA agent that shot him in the arm the day he was going to assassin a leader of the Japanese mafia he was hired to protect. He remembers the one that shot his arm off and had him and looked exactly like Paulette. Now he was thinking about whether he should kill Paulette tonight or kill her later to get his revenge, but he had to find out if she was the same person that did that to him.

After 3 minutes of sipping coffee and listing to the odd noises coming from InuYasha's house, and the conversation between Sora, Monique, and Paulette (the one he believes who shot his arm off) and wondering about if Paulette was the one that shot him, Sesshomaru just had to break the silence by saying something. "Hey, Paulette, do I know you from somewhere?" asked Sesshomaru. "You look familiar."

When Sesshomaru said that Paulette started to get nervous, and said as calmly as, "I don't know. We might have met somewhere."

"Oh. . . Okay." said Sesshomaru as he grinned. Now he knew that was her, the one who shot him was her. Sesshomaru recognized her voice and knew what to do. Someday at nightfall he will attack, but now he just wants to relax and have fun.

After that everything was quiet. No one said a word until InuYasha and Kagome came. When they rung the doorbell everyone rushed to the door to greet them. The moment they opened the door everyone greeted InuYasha and Kagome. But at the same time everyone was thinking the same thing except InuYasha and Kagome. "So what were you guys doing next door? We heard noises and voice of you guys that sounded pretty . . . freaky . . . literally." Blabbed Paulette. Paulette must have been shot in the head instead of the shoulder when she was in the CIA, because that was one of the stupidest things that they have ever heard. Even Sora knew better than that and he was kind of slow too at some points too. But they all were kind of slow too. But they all were glad that InuYasha and Kagome didn't answer because they could didn't answer. They could tell by the silence that they were better off not knowing.

The first thing they started to do was talk about something else until their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Miroku and Sango.

After saying

Now that's part one of this chapter. Part 2 will be chapeter 7. Please R&R. ya'll come back now.


End file.
